Will you be Mine?
by EMS211605
Summary: Tony has a very important talk with Mcgee. Focus on the friendship of Mcgee and Tony. Tabby established


_Tony sat inside of his car looking at the apartment in front of him. He didn't know why he was there he should be home in his bed or watching a movie. Yet here he was thinking this was probably really crazy but yet he knew he couldn't go forward with anything unless he got this over with. He gave a loud sigh and got out of the car and skipped up the stairs and snuck in with a neighbor to avoid ringing the bell. He stopped outside of the door and hoped that maybe nobody would answer the door. He was wrong when he heard the sound of the shredder. Well might as well get this over with he thought. He knocked on the door and tapped his foot waiting for the door to open._

"Tony" Mcgee said with a surprise "What are you doing here at 10:45 at night?"

"Hey, Mcgee can I come inside" Tony asked trying to look everywhere but Tim's face.

"Yeah sure. Are you okay?" He led him inside and asked if he wanted a beer.

"Yeah, I am fine. Have anything stronger?" Mcgee gave him a look but put the beer back and pulled out a soda.

"I was kidding a beer is fine"

"Are you sure you are okay, OMG! Did something happen with Abby?" Mcgee asked with a terrified look in his eyes.

"She is fine, don't worry she will be safely back in D.C tomorrow afternoon"

He just gave him a look and pulled out a bottle of vodka and mixed the soda with the vodka in a small cup and handed it to him.

"You are good people Mcgoo" After taking a sip.

"Tony, what do you need to tell me that you couldn't tell me tomorrow at the office?"

_He let out a sigh and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box and tossed it to Mcgee._

"Proposing to me now, I don't think Abby would approve" Mcgee said with a smirk and just opened the box and he let out a whistle. Inside the box was a small black gold ring with a purple emerald in the middle. Tossing it back to Tony. "Why are you showing me this?"

After taking a long sip Tony finally spoke "I know you weren't the first one to give your congratulations when Abby and I finally told people we were dating."

Mcgee shifted uncomfortably in his seat but didn't say anything. Tony continued

"And I know me and Abby haven't been dating for not that long"

"10 months" Mcgee said in a quiet voice

"Yeah but we have known each other for 9 years."

"Tony, the point please"

"Look, I consider you to be a really good friend and I know we haven't been doing that much just the two of us. Ever since we started dating. I know you said that you are happy for us dating."

"But I am"

"You say that but I am going to ask her to marry me and that goes way beyond dating."

"Are you asking for my permission?" Mcgee said in an unsure voice

"No, I just don't want this friendship to be affected by what I am about to do. I don't want us to be just co-workers" Tony finally said and looked up to Mcgee who was now leaning on the kitchen counter just staring at him. He gave Tony a loud sigh and snatched the almost empty glass and downed the last of it.

"I wasn't that crazy about you and Abby dating, truthfully still really not but both of you seem happy and I hate to admit it but you two seem like you to each other"

"You really mean that Tim?"

Tim smiled at the use of his first name. "Yeah I do, you have yourself a wonderful woman. Just don't mess it up. Remember I can make your whole existence disappear with just the click of a button. Then you will forever remain a John Doe"

Tony laughed "I wouldn't expect anything less from you. But I do have one more question for you"

"Shoot"

"Be my best man? I mean of course if she says yes"

"Really? And she is going to say yes Tony she is crazy about you. But yes I would be honored to be your best man."

"Okay, good cause I have a couple of movies you can borrow to get an idea on what I want for a bachelor party"

Mcgee just rolled his eyes but smiled. "Bye Tony"

Tony got up and patted him on his back. "Bye, Mcbestman"

Just when Tony was almost out of the door. "Hey, when are you going to do it?"

"Next time we have to test ballistics. First time we met was in the ballistics lab so it only seems right"

"Well get some sleep work tomorrow"

"Aye, Aye sir" He said mock saluting and turning around in about-face.

All Tim could do was laugh and closed the door.

_A week later…._

"Hey, Mcgee"

"Yeah, boss"

"I have to run up to see the director you go down and check on Abby for the ballistics report"

"Yes, boss"

As Gibbs was going up the stairs, Tony and Ziva stepped out of the elevator just coming back from interviewing a suspect.

"Tony, Gibbs once you to get something from Abby"

"Can you do it that last guy gave me a real headache and Ziva didn't help with her driving"

"Hey, I offered you the keys and you refused" Ziva chipped in

"Wasn't thinking" As he was starting to put his head down

"Okay, I will just check on the ballistics myself" Mcgee said while walking past Tony's desk.

"Ballistics" Tony perked up "Yeah I will do it. Headache isn't that serious really"

"Forgetting something Tony?" As Mcgee reached in Tony's desk and threw him the box.

"Thanks"

"Good luck"

"What was that about?" Ziva asked once Tony was in the elevator.

"Oh, you will see" Mcgee said with a smile while pulling up the video surveillance for the ballistics lab.

_Meanwhile…_

Tony stood in the doorway of the ballistics lab and watched as Abby fired the gun into the machine.

"You know if that was a real person you would be shooting off his private part"

"Well that is what he gets for killing an innocent person"

She looked up and titled her and head and just looked at him.

"That is the first thing you said to me when we met"

He leaned in on the table and just shrugged. "Really?"

"Yeah, cause I asked who the heck you were. And then you gave me some conceited answer"

"But you love me"

"Very much" she said and leaned in to give him a kiss. "So here for the report"

"That and something else" She lifted up her eyebrow and just looked at him and smiled. She turned around and got the report and when she turned back around she found him on one knee with a box in his hand.

"Tony…what are you doing?"

"My dear mistress and queen of the NCIS lab and of my world. You have made these last 10 months the best of my life and these last 9 years of knowing you have been a real honor and I cannot believe just how lucky I am. Can I have the honor of officially making you mine?" He pulled out the ring and she gasped at the sight of it and he put it on her finger.

"Well, with that smile you can make a girl do anything"

"So is that a yes?"

"Well… I mean we are already living together and it is a gorgeous ring perfect size so it won't get caught on anything and you are an alright guy. Kidding you are an amazing guy and yes I will marry you"

"Really?" He said with a smile

"Really?" She said returning his smile

He kissed her while picking her up and turned her around.

"Okay, okay now put me down before Gibbs come down here"

"Right, Gibbs yeah I better get back to work" He gave her one final long kiss and was almost out of the lab when she stopped him and handed him the report. She kissed him again and gave him a little push out of the lab.

She shook her head and laughed while he was in the elevator still admiring the ring. Yeah the ring was pretty perfect she thought.

In the squad – room both Mcgee and Ziva looked at the screen with smiles on their face happy for their friends.

"Good job, Dinozzo" Gibbs said standing behind them sipping his coffee.

Just then Tony got off the elevator with the biggest smile on his face.

"Guess what?"

"She said yes, yes we saw" Ziva said

"Yeah, she said yes" Tony said still not believing it.

"Just keep the wedding plans away from me" Gibbs said going to his desk. "Now back to work"

Tony went over to his desk and scribbled something on a piece paper and threw it at Mcgee hitting him right in the side of his head.

Mcgee shot him a look but Tony was back to work typing on his computer.

He opened it and all it read was 'Thanks. Beer, pizza and movie just the two of us?'

Tim laughed but wrote 'yes' and threw it back.


End file.
